The present invention is directed generally to safety lighting, and in particular to a photoluminescent sleeve device for use with a light source. Buildings typically rely on electricity to operate lighting systems during low ambient light conditions. In the event of an interruption of electricity to such lighting systems, it would be advantageous to equip the lighting system with a reliable, easy-to-install back-up lighting source that can function in the absence of electricity.